Quand il est temps d'être sérieux
by Diablo1
Summary: Voici ma nouvelle fanfiction, j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration ces temps-ci... Bonne lecture! Chapitre 2 uploaded.
1. Courts Adieux

***Titre de l'histoire : Quand il est temps d'être sérieux  
  
Titre du chapitre : Courts Adieux  
  
Type : Drame  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Harry : Parfois les adieux sont longs, mais cette fois-ci ils seront courts. Adieu mes amis, je vous remercie pour tout.  
  
Dumbledore : Harry…  
  
Parmi tous les cris de tristesse et de réclamation, Harry disparut dans un simple nuage de fumée impénétrable.  
  
-Oh…Harry… se dit tout bas Dumbledore.  
  
-Qu'à t-il fait? Que cherche-t-il ? se questionna Malefoy.  
  
-HARRY REVIENT, criaient Ron et Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore demandait le silence dans la salle afin d'entamer un discours.  
  
-Harry Potter…Nous a quitté définitivement... Chers élèves, cessez vos cris, ils ne servent à rien, il est déjà loin, très loin. Harry Potter cherche quelque chose, je ne peux vous le dire, mais je crois que vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Et s'il vous plaît, épargnez-nous vos rumeurs stupides. Malheureusement, il est bien clair, qu'en cette Halloween, la fête sera moins grande et moins triomphante. Bon appétit !  
  
Le silence régna pendant une bonne minute jusqu'à ce que les chuchotements commencent dans la grande salle. Mais, le seul sujet de conversation est celui qui concerne Harry Potter.  
  
Hermione : Je… Pourquoi ?  
  
Ron : Cesse de pleurer un instant, Harry n'est pas mort, et peut-être qu'on le reverra bientôt, ou… un jour lointain.  
  
Sur ces mots, Hermione pleurait encore plus, tandis que Ron essuya une de ses larmes.  
  
* Dans le bureau de Dumbledore…  
  
Rogue : Comment a-t-il pu quitter Poudlard, je vous le demande .  
  
Dumbledore : Grâce à sa cape d'invisibilité bien sûr, et un peu de diversions.  
  
Rogue : Êtes-vous complice ?  
  
Dumbledore : En effet… Et j'en suis désolé.  
  
Rogue : Pff… Vous ne devriez pas être directeur de cette école, je vais déposer une plainte.  
  
Dumbledore : Ah…Severus…Je suis vieux maintenant… Si vous ne voulez pas attendre encore quelques années cela ne me dérange pas, je vais mourir en faisant d'autres choses…  
  
Rogue : Désolé… Je ne vais rien faire, mais, pourquoi a-t-il quitté Poudlard bon sens !?  
  
Dumbledore : Je ne peux vous le dire pour l'instant, comme tous les autres, vous le verrez bien assez tôt, et ce risque d'être la dernière chose que vous verrez Severus.  
  
Rogue : QUOI ?!  
  
Dumbledore : On verra, on verra…  
  
Rogue : D'après vous, est-ce la fin ?  
  
Dumbledore : Oui, et de loin…  
  
Rogue : Pourquoi l'avez-vous laissé partir ?!  
  
Dumbledore : Il me menaçait, et puis, je n'ai pas le choix, il serait parti tôt ou tard sans que je ne m'en rende compte.  
  
Rogue : Bien sûr… Je me demande ce qu'il manigance…  
  
Dumbledore : Partez maintenant, et profitez de… la vie !  
  
Rogue : Mais… D'accord, au revoir.  
  
* Salle commune des Gryffondor.  
  
Hermione : Que va-t-il faire au juste ?  
  
Ron : Je ne sais pas, mais Dumbledore a dit que nous allions le savoir très tôt…  
  
Hermione : Ouais…J'espère que ce n'est pas grave !!!  
  
* Salle commune des Serpentard.  
  
Malefoy : Ce crétin est parti pour de bon !  
  
Goyle : Ouais ! Super…  
  
Malefoy : Que va-t-on faire maintenant ?  
  
Crabbe : Euh…  
  
Malefoy : Je me demande sérieusement ce qu'il va faire ! Je vais demander à père plus tard, s'il est au courant…  
  
Goyle : Bonne idée.   
  
* Dans la petite cabane de Hagrid…  
  
Harry : Enfin, je tenais à te dire au revoir pour une dernière fois, et on se reverra bientôt, mais probablement pour la dernière fois. Bye !  
  
Hagrid : Harry ! Attends !  
  
Harry : Non, je pars tout de suite. Adieu.  
  
Hagrid agrippa le bras de Harry…  
  
- Stupéfix, cria Harry. Bon débarras, maintenant il est tant de partir de l'enceinte de Poudlard.  
  
Harry partit de bons pieds jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en dehors de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Quand ce fut fait, il transplana très loin.  
  
--Fin du chapitre 1--  
  
Ceci est un genre d'introduction à l'histoire, mais au lieu de dire comme la plupart des auteurs : Je trouve ce chapitre très moche, je vais dire : Je suis fier de ce chapitre, il est court, mais il me semble parfaitement adapté pour la suite de l'histoire et je crois que c'est mon premier chapitre le mieux réussi.  
  
Si j'ai des reviews j'y répondrai au début du prochain chapitre, alors reviews s.v.p!  
  
MaX. 


	2. Juste avant la rencontre

***Titre de l'histoire : Quand il est temps d'être sérieux  
  
Titre du chapitre : Juste avant la rencontre  
  
Type : Drame  
  
  
  
Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review!  
  
Pheneatis : Merci, je ne trouve pas ça si mal non plus, et voici la suite !  
  
Nathalya : Il est normal que tu ne comprennes pas très bien, surtout vu le brusque début ! Peut-être que tu comprendras mieux avec ce nouveau chapitre.  
  
Vaness : Merci ! Enfin, voici le deuxième chapitre ! On verra bien dans les prochains chapitres si Harry va sauver le monde !  
  
Andrea : Voici la suite et merci ! Bonne lecture…  
  
Mystick : Oui, me revoilà ! Oui c'est hot que je recommence à écrire : P ! Alors la suite, la suite ! Je n'ai pas envie que tu me boudes ! Hé hé !  
  
Bonne lecture à tous, et pensez à envoyer une petite review après.  
  
  
  
- Bon, il m'a dit de le rejoindre un kilomètre à l'ouest à partir d'ici, pensa Harry.  
  
Harry alla dans cette direction en courant le plus vite possible.  
  
- Déjà une heure que je suis supposé être rendu à destination, je n'aurais pas dû préparer mes adieux, se dit Harry, j'aurais même dû partir la nuit précédente quand tout le monde dormait.  
  
À peine une minute plus tard, Harry regarda un peu partout alentour. Mais ne vis rien. Il continua à avancer, reculer, chercher, fouiller, mais en vain il ne trouva absolument pas.  
  
Deux heures s'écoulèrent, il faisait nuit, la nuit était très sombre déjà, un noir opaque. Harry crut s'être fait berner…  
  
- Monsieur ! Vous étiez en retard.  
  
- Je m'excuse…  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave, à l'avenir soyez ponctuel Monsieur Potter.  
  
- D'accord Dobby.  
  
- Nous allons remettre la rencontre demain, dit Dobby.  
  
- Dobby…Tu crois que c'est la bonne décision ?  
  
- Certainement ! Enfin, nous n'avons plus le choix, tous doivent faire cela s'ils veulent survivre.  
  
- Bien sûr…  
  
- Allez Harry, voici le passage souterrain, entre !  
  
Harry descendit les escaliers de pierre et arriva dans un couloir sombre, mais tout de même éclairé par une torche accrochée au mur. Le couloir déboucha dans une grande salle au teint sombre.  
  
- Dobby ?, questionna Harry.  
  
Mais il n'y avait pas de réponse. Et Harry ne voyait pas du tout Dobby.  
  
Harry s'avança jusqu'au fond de la pièce. Il se tenait devant une large porte qui semblait solide.  
  
- Potter ! Par ici !  
  
- Vous m'avez fait peur…  
  
- Ne sois pas peureux comme cela, tu devras être très solide pour faire ce qu'il va suivre dans quelques jours…  
  
- Pfff… Bien sûr, je ne m'en souci guère.   
  
- Écoute, tu pourras aussi t'en réjouir, s'exclama Lucius Malefoy.  
  
- Ouais ! C'est sûr ! Je n'attends que cela… !  
  
- Va dormir Potter.  
  
- Mais…  
  
- Immédiatement !!!, hurla Malefoy.  
  
Harry alla donc se coucher dans la pièce qui s'ouvrit à cet effet et qui se referma aussitôt.  
  
- Père, s'écria Draco.  
  
- Déjà ?  
  
- Oui, j'ai fait mon plus vite Père.  
  
- Pourquoi donc ?  
  
- Est-ce que tu sais ce qui se passe avec Potter ?  
  
- Non…  
  
- Sûr que vous ne savez pas pourquoi il est parti?  
  
- Parti ? Non…Pas attendu parlé ! Et va te coucher immédiatement !  
  
- Père ! Déjà ?  
  
- Oui, demain sera un jour spécial Draco.  
  
- D'accord Père…  
  
Draco descendit aussi se coucher. Dans une autre pièce que Harry.  
  
Lucius ouvrit la grande porte en murmurant des mots incompréhensibles.  
  
- Lucius ! Enfin ! Il est arrivé ?  
  
- Oui, oui !  
  
- Très bien, la rencontre se tiendra dans la salle que je préparerai cette nuit.  
  
- Oui maître.  
  
- Allez dormir Lucius. Demain tu devras te lever tôt.  
  
- Bien ! Après les préparatifs j'amènerai Potter dans la grande salle, vous n'aurez qu'à nous rejoindre.  
  
- Ha ha ha…  
  
À suivre… à suivre…  
  
Si vous avez des commentaires ou simplement pour dire vos impressions je vous prie de faire une review!! Merci beaucoup, je répondrai à vos review dans le prochain chapitre.  
  
Max. 


End file.
